


[VID] Bringin' Da Noise

by winterevanesce



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: You've got that feeling in your soul.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Kourtney & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[VID] Bringin' Da Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series  
> Genre(s): Dance, Comedy, Ensemble  
> Song/Artist: Bringin' Da Noise by Nsync  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 14

YOUTUBE ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p_aO1-4dFE))  


VIMEO (Coming Soon)

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/HSMTMTS-BringinDaNoise.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/) | [Tumblr](https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/190920946492/youve-got-that-feeling-in-your-soul)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  One day, I was listening to music from my Nostalgia playlist on Spotify and "Bringin' Da Noise" by Nsync came on. I was thinking, "This song was such a bop!" and that's when I realized that it fit perfectly for HSM: The Musical: The Series. I had just recently finished watching all of Season 1 and I wanted to make a vid for Elipie for always guessing me correctly in various anonymous vid exchanges.
> 
> I also wanted to mention that I included some behind the scenes clips towards the end of the vid (in case anyone is wondering lol).
> 
> This was an absolute joy to make and I had so much fun with it. Eli, I hope you love it and it puts a smile on your face! <3


End file.
